


Haru Sob A Ótica Vermelha

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Ótica [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu sempre olhei, Haru, e foi essa a minha perdição — porque eu olhei você nadar, porque eu olhei você sorrir, porque eu olhei você chorar, porque eu olhei sua expressão enquanto o prazer percorria seu corpo debaixo de mim."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Ótica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845247





	Haru Sob A Ótica Vermelha

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Olhe para mim, Rin.

Até parece que eu nunca olhei, até parece que não passo horas fitando suas feições tão encantadoras, até parece que depois dessa briga banal tudo mudou entre a gente.

Eu não quero me virar, Haru, não quero olhar para você, pois se eu o fizer não serei capaz de andar com meus próprios pés, de refletir sozinho noite afora, de pensar sobre a discussão que acabamos de ter.

— Talvez mais tarde — digo seco antes de bater a porta atrás de mim.

Andamos de mãos dadas por essa praça noite passada; eu olhei em seu semblante embalado pelo luar e disse a mim mesmo que você era a melhor coisa que já acontecera em minha vida. Ando por aqui sozinho agora, olho para o nada que se parece com o vazio dentro do meu peito e ainda digo a mim mesmo que você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

_“Olhe para mim, Rin.”_

Eu sempre olhei, Haru, e foi essa a minha perdição — porque eu olhei você nadar, porque eu olhei você sorrir, porque eu olhei você chorar, porque eu olhei sua expressão enquanto o prazer percorria seu corpo debaixo de mim.

E agora eu penso que discussão nenhuma tem importância, veja só, saí para pensar nisso e acabei pensando somente em você.

Sob a minha ótica você é a coisa mais perfeita que já existiu e, por mais que nos desentendamos como hoje à noite, minha visão de Nanase Haruka será sempre essa.

Nem sequer lembro porque discutimos, mas lembro perfeitamente do tom de voz que você usou comigo quando saí minutos atrás.

_“Olhe para mim, Rin.”_

Tão melancólico e exasperado.

Andar seria mais cansativo do que correr até você, pois cada segundo sem olhá-lo nos olhos é um segundo perdido. Não me importo em chegar ofegante em casa, em abrir a porta da frente e batê-la outra vez — não é raiva, é só pressa.

Suado e frágil, quase aos prantos, esse sou eu quando encontro-o sentado na cama com as mãos nos joelhos e olhando para a porta à espera de alguém que talvez não o mereça tanto assim.

Não procuro palavras para dizer-lhe, apenas observo-o, foi o que você pediu, não é?

_“Olhe para mim, Rin.”_

Caminho até você, tão ansioso quanto no dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, e o cubro com o meu corpo, com meus lábios, com meu amor, com meu olhar, com qualquer coisa que queime essa angústia que permeia sua aura.

Amo olhar sua pele desnuda se estremecendo, seus pelos se eriçando com os profusos arrepios que só tornam mais excitante a visão que tenho de você, _amo olhar você.  
_

Quando fecho os olhos observo-o com as mãos e com a boca, tocando cada parte sensível, beijando seu torso até o ponto que o faz gemer.

Sei lá se viveria sem sentir seu gosto, se vivesse seria um moribundo morrendo de sede de você. Gosto de matar essa sede olhando nos seus olhos, enquanto seus dedos prendem-se em meus cabelos e você involuntariamente se empurra para dentro da minha boca.

É salgado como a água do mar, é doce como o sorvete que dividimos em um dia de verão — aliás, você se derrete todo quando faço isso, quando tomo-o por inteiro em meus lábios e faço você gritar meu nome.

E quando ponho-me debaixo de você, presumindo que a noite será longa, percebo que é minha vez de dizer:

— Olhe para mim, Haru.


End file.
